robot_64fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Smar
Dr. SmarChibliss (nicknamed Dr. Smar) is an unknown figure who only can be spoken to through a speaker box. You meet him at the beginning of the game, and he is the tutorial instructor. He wants Beebo (the robot you play as) to destroy the sun by shooting ice cream at it, as he claims it will demolish everything if they don't "stop" it. He is also found in Knoddy's Resort, next to the Turnip and New Neocity, inside the No Double Jump Zone Appearance Dr. Smar's speaker box is dark slate blue, his speaker box's stand is medium slate blue, and the speaker itself is a dim gray. Dialog Tutorial Hello! My name is Dr. SmarChibliss, but you can call me Dr. Smar. Your name is Beebo. Hear that? B-e-e-b-o. Me Smar, you Beebo. Yeah, I can understand what you're saying. Oh good! Your speech module is working. Okay first off, head over there to that wall and break the boxes with your spin attack. I'll meet you on the other side. Before you head on your way, I'd like to say... CONGRATS!!! You have successfully passed the first task of many to come! Not a lot of robots can do this, you know. Artificial intelligence isn't cheap. ANYWAY, over here is a gap that may or may not lead to your death if you happen to fall down it. Go ahead and just jump right across it! Well done, Beebo. You're learning so fast. Okay over here we have the dreaded WALL. ...jump twice in the air to just get right over it. Now this one is a little bit tricky. You COULD just double jump across, but that's lame and boring. Instead I want you to crouch towards the gap and jump right across. This is called a long jump. Very useful for speed and crossing large gaps like this one. I'm impressed, Beebo. It seems like you dont even need my help at all! However it doesn't hurt to tell you this one. As you might of noticed, these blocks are in the ground. An easy solution is to just ground pound it by doing a crouch in mid air! This one is gonna take some real TALENT, Beebo. I'm pretty sure I've installed the TALENT Unit somewhere in you. What you want to do is wall run right across. Then wall jump to the next wall. Alright, Beebo. Your next task is insane, but I believe you can do it. You gotta get rid of the sun! What's the sun you ask? Well its this GIANT BALL OF FIRE IN THE SKY!! It's gonna kill us if you don't get rid of it, Beebo! How am I gonna do it? Am I throwing a bunch of ice cream at it? Well, my plan was to get about 3000 water guns but thats a better idea! GO BEEBO! Collect those icecreams and launch em' at the sun! And for the sake of Robot 64 to have a proper narrative! How did you even get up here?? Alright Mr. SpeedyPants, since you're so eager to get out of here, just go. Knoddy's Resort Oh hey Beebo! I was just working on my private project here. Getting this turnip to clean so I don't have to. Work in progress. Ahh look at that! You already got a few ice creams! Keep on getting those, the sun is asking for a cool down! New Neocity Hello again, Beebo. I got some bad news for ya. In this level you can only jump once! Had a little bug in the code so you tend to malfunction in the digital zone. Stay safe! Credits Hello! My name is Dr. SmarChibliss, but you can call me Dr. Smar. Your name is Beebo. Hear that? B-e-e-b-o. Me Smar, you Beebo. What's going on? Is the sun gone? Goodness you remember! Welcome back Beebo! Took me a while but I got you back up and running. I have something special prepared for you, why don't you go and have a look? I hope you enjoyed your stay, Beebo. I just sold my turnip cleaning project to this company called BRIBBLECO. I'm filthy rich! What do I do now? Do whatever you want! I hear there's a cool level editor out there. Maybe even go cart racing? Oh by the way, I replaced the sun with something that won't kill us. You can activate it in the observatory. Ok cya. Egg Hunt 2019 Map Hey Beebo! I have an interpreted message from somebody named "zKevin". He says that there wont be any more "Expansions" to this "Game". And he wanted to thank you in particular. Not you, beebo, but the person controlling you. (Beebo is confused that someone is controlling him) I honestly have no clue but it sounds like some message that isn't meant for you. Whoever this Z - Kevin guy is should be thanking me too! Trivia *Dr. Smar's lines "Getting this turnip to clean so I don't have to" and "I just sold my turnip cleaning project to this company called BRIBBLECO" are references to Todd the Turnip from Cleaning Simulator, another game by the creator of Robot 64 (zKevin) and the group that owns Cleaning Simulator (BRIBBLECO). Category:Characters